The Boy in the Striped Pajamas
by Theengineerfan176
Summary: Lincoln couldn't be happier. He has ten amazing sisters, a cool soldier dad, and he lives in a huge house in Berlin. But something big happens, and his family has to do something that they never thought they would do. And Lincoln's about to embark on a strange, sad, and very dangerous adventure.


Hey guys. It's me, with a new story, and before you ask, yes, I will be continuing my other story. But I just came up with this story, and it sounded like an interesting and unique idea. **Caution: This will be extremely depressing. You have been warned. I would also appreciate some suggestions in the reviews. This will be M rated to to it's nature, it's concept, and the language.**

"NEEEEEEEER!"

Six year old Lincoln was running through the streets of Berlin with his friends, pretending to be a plane.

Lincoln was out with his friends almost every single day. It was impossible for him not to be alone without them.

As they were running through the city, they went by many things. Restaurants, markets, houses, and the gardens. Lincoln loved the gardens. His mother always takes him out into their garden to help plant flowers and other assorted plants.

They also passed by lots of people. The folk smiled at how happy the little children were.

Lincoln didn't like to pay any attention to anything that had to do with the Nazis.

He didn't understand anything about what they were trying to accomplish, nor did he want to, or care. He hears his sisters talk about them sometimes, but he never really heavily listened.

Eventually, he stopped at the Jewish ghetto and looked. He stared at the blocked off section of the neighbor hood. He knew that there were people in there, because she heard them talking, but why did they live in a closed off space? He always wondered why the block was restricted.

Him and his friends kept on running through the streets. Until eventually, they reached Lincoln's house. The giant mansion. Almost the biggest house in Berlin. What else could you expect? He has ten sisters.

"Well, I'll see you guys Tommorrow!" Lincoln said to his friends.

All his friends, almost in unison, replied, "Bye Linc!"

Lincoln went inside. As soon as he went in, his sisters were already on him.

"What's up buddy!"

"Did you have fun?"

"How you doin, bro?"

"Hey Linc, wanna here a joke?"

"I'll call you back Bobby."

Quick footnote: **(I know smartphones weren't around in the 1940s. I'm just trying to keep everyone in character. So let's just say that technology that exists today existed back then.)**"Hey Lincy, want me to give you a makeover?"

Lincoln chuckled at how his sister's treated him. But his mind was racing more about another thing.

All the butlers were moving furniture, and it looked like it was about to be new years.

"What's going on here?" Lincoln asked.

As if on cue, his mother walked downstairs.

"Oh, we're just celebrating a little. Your father got a promotion!" Rita said, excitedly.

"That means he got a better job." His sister Lori said.

"I know what promotion means." He responded.

He thought for a second.

"Wait, but Father's a soldier." Lincoln told her.

"Well, that doesn't mean that they can't get promotion. Your father got into new class of the military. His job is more important now." His mother replied.

Lincoln thought he understood now.

"There's something else that's going to be happening Tommorrow, but that's something that your father is going to discuss." Rita told him.

"What is it?" Lincoln asked not a second after she said that sentence.

"Like I said, it's something your father's gonna have to discuss with you." She replied.

She walked past him and into the kitchen, probably to help set up.

Lincoln then went up into his room to change into new clothes. He kept thinking of different things that his father's going to discuss with him. A new car? A new phone? An even BIGGER party?

He a stopped thinking about it. He accepted the fact that he was going to have to wait. He was bummed, because he didn't know when the discussion was going to take place.

He went out of his room, and was spotted by on of his many older sisters, Luna.

"What's up, baby bro? You wanna jam with me?" Luna asked him with excitement.

Lincoln smiled. Lincoln loved having jam sessions with his sister. It filled him with joy. Lincoln didn't like talking about this, but Luna was secretly his favorite sister. But not like the way you think. He loved all his sister the same, but there was something about him and Luna. They had some sort of special bond.

"Okay Luna!" Lincoln told her.

With that, they went to her and Luan's room.

"So what instrument do you wanna play, dude?" Luna asked him.

"I'll play any instrument you give me, Luna." Lincoln told her.

Luna smiled.

"Come her baby bro."

He went up to her. Luna got down onto her knees, and embraced him in a tight hug.

"I love you so much bro." Luna told him.

"I love you too big sis." Lincoln replied.

Luna sighed. "Why do you have to be so adorable Lincoln?" She asked.

Lincoln smiled.

Luna broke away from the hug, and her hand rubbed against Lincoln hand lightly.

Lincoln snickered.

Luna put a mischievous grin on her face. "Oh, my little brother's ticklish? I should have known." Luna said. With that, she started tickling him nonstop.

Lincoln fell on the ground laughing uncontrollably. Luna followed and got down lower, tickling him as he fell down to the ground. She stopped after she heard their dad calling them downstairs.

Luna chuckled. "We'll continue the tickling session later." She said, and picked Lincoln up.

She started her trip downstairs, with Lincoln in her arms. Their sisters followed suit.

They got downstairs, and found their father in the kitchen.

"Hey guys!" He said to all of them.

"Hi Dad!" Lincoln replied to him.

Lynn Sr. smiled at Lincoln. "Hey sport!" He said to him. He ruffled his hair, but was careful not to accidentally knock him out of Luna's arms.

"Why don't you all sit down?" He told them, and they did what was directed. They all got chairs and gathered around their father and listened.

"I know this is such short notice, but I only just recently got my new job, so bare with me." He told them.

Their was ten seconds of silence.

Lynn started his sentence.

"Sooooooo... we're moving..."


End file.
